Yukisuto Choraeta
is an antagonistic Rider fought in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Description Yukisuto Choraeta is a tall, shapely woman with long, black hair, pale, almost translucent skin, icy blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and icy blue lips. She wears a scaly, kimono-like outfit that is white with turquoise trim that is botched with dark grey spots, with a crimson sash that has azure and yellow line patterns surrounding the midsection. Below the kimono-like outfit is a pair of sky-blue trousers with white spotted patterns on the sides and a long pair of boots covered in greyish-white hair, with pale blue rings appearing around the feet. Biography * Titles: Mad Artist of the Mountains, Avant-Garde Yuki-onna * Age: 27 * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Pansexual * Birthday: January 1st * Hometown: Iligedos * Occupation: Mercenary, "Artist" * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Circles: Draconis Automata * Affiliations: Lord Hepskor Personality Yukisuto appears to be a kind, charitable woman at first glance, offering food and shelter to those blindsided by blizzards free of charge and speaking in an eloquent, friendly tone. In truth, this pleasant demeanour only serves to hide her true nature, which is that of a ruthless psychopath with a twisted vision of art. She uses her Monsties to destroy villages and towns with violent blizzards, lures the survivors to her domain under the guise of “helping” them, has them consume tainted food and drink, and then carves them up once they’re unable to effectively fight back, making grotesque “art pieces” out of them, finding bloodshed, fear, and misery to be key components of a true work of art. She will even keep using this persona has she tortures and mutilates her victims, showcasing just how evil she is underneath. Although she has been observed doing work as a mercenary and an assassin to fund her career as an “artist”, most notably under the command of Lord Hepskor, she has no sense of loyalty to anyone, including her own allies, and will turn on them if it suits her, with even her Monsties and those within the Draconis Automata cult exhibiting fear and unwariness towards her. However, she has been known to drop the pleasant act when sufficiently angered, which is typically done by insulting her “masterpieces”; at this point, her once serene expressions become notably more deranged, and her somewhat subtle threats become more direct. Background Born in an arctic city of Riders known as Iligedos, Yukisuto Choraeta was an aspiring artist who took up a career as a mercenary to fund her hobby and passion. Believing that the only way to improve her work and make it stand out among those produced by various other artists in her region was to develop a true understanding of bloodshed, fear, and misery, all things commonly found in warfare, she signed up to partake in quelling an invasion from Riders from a rivalling city so she could obtain first-hand experience with them, whether it be by witnessing them or enacting them. Growing obsessed with the brutality displayed by both sides, as well as the aftermath of it, she believed that she had finally found her muse, and sought to share her vision with the world. However, the residents of Iligedos were utterly disgusted by her “masterpieces”, which were made from corpses of tortured, murdered, and horrifically mangled humans and monsters, and launched an attack against her, which ended in her fleeing the city and having all her Monsties, save for a Toa Tesukatora, captured and slaughtered, for they were feared to be too dangerous to keep alive. Once she fled, they threatened to kill her if she ever came back, and even sent sentries after her to ensure that she’d never come back. Unable to comprehend the reaction of the “ignorant masses”, she used caverns within the mountains as her hideouts, maiming the various monsters found within them as “practice” and replacing her fallen Monsties with their young. Over time, she realized that the violent blizzards could be used to her advantage, and began to send her Monsties to destroy nearby towns and villages while she hid, go up to the survivors and offer them food and shelter in her hideouts after the aftermath, feed them food that was laced with toxic plants to inhibit their ability to resist her advances after she gained their trust, and then torture and murder them in a horrific fashion, allowing her to partake in her chosen career path, whether the residents of Iligedos supported it or not. Over time, her work was recognized by Lord Hepskor, the leader of Draconis Automata, an Elder Dragon-worshipping cult that seeks to cause a second Great Dragon War that would result in the Elder Dragons winning this time around, and he offered her a job as an assassin, promising to give her a handsome reward if she kidnapped and murdered those who opposed the cult. She agreed, and as thanks, he gave her a special device that could control the minds of monsters, not unlike the one Cheval and Dr. Manelger used to control a Versa Pietru until it became corrupted by the Black Blight, turning it into a Makili Pietru, claiming that it would help her get revenge against the residents of Iligedos. She decided to put the device to the test by defeating an Arogelactos that was taking up residence in the lower regions of the caverns, then planting the device on its head. Once it awoke, the giant Bypaldian obeyed her every command without question, and realizing this, she sent it to destroy Iligedos and everyone in it. The Arogelactos quickly overpowered the city, reducing it to ruins, and it is currently unknown if anyone survived the attack. Once the deed was done, she went back to doing what she did best, creating violent blizzards that destroy towns and villages and sending the survivors to their demise under the guise of helping them. But little did she know that one would-be victim, a curious young Rider with a Felyne for a companion, would change the way she did her work forever… Abilities Yukisuto Choraeta is a Rider that specializes in the Ice element, wielding a pair of Dual Blades known as the Queen's Rapiers and using a variety of Ice Monsties, with her Monsties of choice being a Barioth, a Yukitayu, a Shipex, an Aviarcta, a Kamagaron, a Toa Tesukatora, and (through a mind-control device, as they typically can’t be Monsties) an Arogelactos. She is shown to be a capable combatant, bringing down an Arogelactos with aid from her Monsties, as well as cunning and deceptive, using her Monsties to destroy villages and towns before luring the survivors back to her hideouts under the guise of helping them, using an eloquent, pleasant demeanour to keep them from getting suspicious all the while. Tropes that Apply to Them * An Ice Person: She utilizes a pair of Shipex Dual Blades, and all her Monsties have an affinity for the Ice element. * Arc Villain: She's the primary villain of the early G-Rank campaign, destroying villages near the Polar Field and luring the survivors to their deaths. * Ax-Crazy: Her definition of art is murdering people and mutilating their corpses, making them into disgusting "masterpieces". * Bad Samaritan: She takes in total strangers, feeds them, and tends to their wounds without asking for anything in return, but this is only done to gain their trust so they won't notice her true intention, which is to murder them and convert them into twisted "art pieces". * Berserk Button: While she's mostly good at keeping her composure, she drops the kindly act she puts up if her "masterpieces" are insulted or defaced, developing a more deranged expression and making direct threats as opposed to veiled ones in response. * Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: Underneath her kindly, hospitable demeanour is a ruthless psychopath who viciously murders innocent people and converts them into twisted "masterpieces". * Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette: She has black hair and almost translucent skin, which invokes yuki-onnas. * Faux Affably Evil: She adopts a kind, charitable demeanour in order to lure her victims to their slow, grisly deaths, and has been known to maintain the act while torturing her victims, showcasing just how vile she is underneath. * Hired Guns: She hired herself out to Iligedos's military prior to laying waste to the city so she could get a good glimpse on the brutality needed to fuel her "art", and accepts pay from Lord Hepskor to kidnap and kill those who would oppose Draconis Automata. Even if they joined the cult beforehand, this includes the player. * Knife Nut: She carries a pair of knives that she uses to mutilate her victims, which can include the player. * Mad Artist: She enjoys making grotesque art pieces made from flesh, whether it comes from humans or monsters. * Manipulative Bitch: She's an intelligent, calculating individual, uses her Monsties to destroy villages and towns with ferocious blizzards while she hides away in the mountains, then goes up to the survivors after calling her Monsties off to make it look like she's going to help them find refuge from said blizzards, using a kind, eloquent tone all the while so she can earn their trust. * Mind-Control Device: She planted one of these on an Arogelactos residing in the Polar Field after defeating it in combat, and used it to destroy Iligedos and its inhabitants after succeeding in the act. * Mood Dissonance: Keeps her kind, eloquent demeanour as she tortures, murders, and mangles her victims, which shows just how twisted she is underneath. * Not in This for Your Revolution: Despite working on the behalf of Lord Hepskor and Draconis Automata, she does not care about their desire to bring forth another Great Dragon War, only working with them for her own convenience, and will even attack Draconis Automata members if it suits her. * Revenge: She used a mind-controlled Arogelactos to destroy Iligedos in response to the residents failing to admire her art, exiling her, capturing and killing most of her previous Monsties, and threatening to kill her if she ever returned. * The Sociopath: The one thing she truly cares about is her "art", and she's murdered dozens of people to create it. She also sees people and monsters as nothing but "canvases" for her to work on, and has no qualms with going after her allies if it suits her, which unsettles even her Monsties and those within Draconis Automata. * Start of Darkness: She started out as an ordinary artist who wanted to add more pizzazz to her work until she witnessed the horrors of war after taking up a job as a mercenary to support her chosen career path. From that day forward, she began to see fear, misery, and bloodshed as key components to a true masterpiece, and became obsessed with torturing, murdering, and mangling people and monsters alike. * Statuesque Stunner: She's a tall and shapely individual, standing a head taller than male Hunters and Riders. This is part of why her victims fall for her charms. * Terms of Endangerment: She likes to refer to her intended marks as "small one", which is partially due to her greater height compared to the standard female Rider. * Weapon of Choice: She uses a pair of Dual Blades known as the Queen's Rapiers. * Wicked Cultured: Speaks in a refined, eloquent tone, has an affinity for classical music and poetry, and dresses in clothes that were considered stylish among Iligedos residents. Gallery Yukisuto Choraeta Artwork by Nin10DillN64.jpg Notes and Trivia * Yukisuto’s first name is a portmanteau of Yuki, which is Japanese for “snow”, and Ātisuto, which is Japanese for “artist”. This was meant to invoke her use of the Ice element, as well as her perverted vision of art. * Credit for Yukisuto’s last name goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis, a user on the Fanon Monster Hunter Wiki. * Yukisuto was based on yuki-onnas in terms of design and personality. Category:NPC Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate